Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Toepick
Toepick is a member of an unknown species from an unknown planet in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Toepick has a metal cage covering his extremely scary face. One example of how scary his face was was when Ben as Toepick stared at Psyphon, who turned white in fear, in Ben 10: Omniverse. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his belly button is not visible, his cage door has black instead of white horns and his underpants are gone. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Omniverse appearance, but his cage door is smaller, his belly button is not visible, and his underpants are replaced with black pants. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his ''Omniverse''appearance, but his stonach doesn't bulge out. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, with several changes. The first is his helmet, which is now black. His armor has now become black as well, with the chains retaining their green color. His eyes have also become bigger, and the Omnimatrix IV symbol is still on the helmet's extension, but it contains the locks now. Fanon Info Toepick is easily Ben's most embarassing alien form. . When Ben first transfromed into the particular alien, he quickly discovered that it came with a psychological need to...well... let's just say you don't want to be wearing any kind of open toed shoes around this guy. Gwen, Julie, and Charmcaster learned this the hard way. If you really want to know what happened, check out the episode Toepicker Uppper. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer(first reappearance) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown BT Toepick appears regularly since the fifth episode. Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by SsS) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Date Fights (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA John Smith 10: Ancient Times Toepick was unlocked by scanning Medusa. He also has a power that staring at his face too long could possibly cause death. Appearances *Journey to the Underworld (first appearance) Spacewalker By John *Battle of the Mind (in John's mind) *Go! Part 2 (first re-appearance) By Ben *Omni War Kingdom Hearts *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) Trivia Gallery toepickn10.png|Toepick in Noah 10. (Credit to redA on Toys) Toepick Red.png|Toepick's original FAN MADE design . Toepick's mask open.png Toe.png toepickn10.png|11 year-old Toepick in Ben 10: Solo. (Credit to redA on Toys) Toepick 53.jpg Toepick render.png 150px-Toepick.jpg BTDW Toepick.png|Toepick in BTDW BTE Toepick.png|Toepick in BTE Category:Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Agile Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Aliens Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Aliens that stink Category:Creepy Aliens Category:Scary aliens Toepick Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) aliens Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Scary Aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo